


Ways of Warriors / 武士之道

by evilfox



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-18 21:41:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14860817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilfox/pseuds/evilfox





	Ways of Warriors / 武士之道

【楔子】

雪停了一整天。这个终年阴冷的星球上也有细微的季节变换，这也许就是夏季的开端。

赫克斯握紧剑柄，目视刃尖所指的方向，余光瞥见护手上雕刻精致的银河帝国纹章。这佩剑是他父亲的遗物，一位帝国指挥官的荣辱悲喜；当它还在父亲的书房里当摆设时，曾是年幼的阿米蒂奇最觊觎的物品之一。离开故乡时它被打包压在箱底，和所有那些并无实用又弃之可惜的货物一起，跟随它的主人穿越星系，几经颠沛，被遗忘在某个遥远荒漠的风沙里，直到不久之前一队暴风兵将它带回弑星者基地。

风也停了。赫克斯耳中只剩自己的呼吸声。天空仍是灰色的，而这已经是他在这个星球上见过的，最明朗的天气。

适合战斗的好天气。

如果他是幼时的自己渴望成为的那个人，如果帝国的荣耀与他同在，他将在今天，用这把剑击败第一秩序阵中——或许也是整个银河里——最强大的原力武士：凯洛·伦。

 

【1】

“不。”

低沉的声音从面具之下发出。伦武士们进驻基地的这些天来，赫克斯习惯了这把古怪而骇人的声音。

他蹙起眉，“你说‘不’是什么意思？”

“我和我的武士不戴追踪设备。”不肯露出真容的原力信徒说。

“只是规程而已，不是针对谁。”赫克斯耐着性子解释，“也不会妨碍你们的行动。”

这些天来，他仍在尝试找到一种合适的方式与伦对话。伦不属于军队，这里没人知道该给他什么级别的礼遇；他直接向最高领袖汇报，但没人知道该由谁向他汇报。赫克斯不是全知的，但他是所有下级人员参照的标准，至少在这个星球上。关于如何对待伦，他必须有些概念。到目前为止，他认为自己做得还不错。

“这没有必要。”凯洛·伦定论似的说。

赫克斯不想再退让，“在船上无所谓，在行星表面是另一回事。”

“什么意思？”

“救援。”他选择直接说，“如果你们遇到危险，我们要准确定位才能救援。在太空里我们可以追踪船只，在地面上需要追踪到个人。”

“你在讲笑话吗，将军。”他的措辞像是在嘲讽，话音里却听不出相应的情绪，“能由你担任‘救援’的任务，最高领袖就不会指派我们去了。”

这话说得太大了。赫克斯想。但他不想显得过于急躁，啜了一口茶水才开口：

“虽然我不了解你们行动的本质……”

“你说对了，”伦打断他的话，“你不了解我们，也无权过问。你只需要做好一件事：别给我们添麻烦。”

“伦尊主！这是作战指挥部会议，请注意你的措辞。”皮韦伊舰长用他含蓄的方式表示不满，但他听上去蠢透了。他在正确称呼新长官这一步就失败了——“伦”就是他的头衔，不该再加“尊主”之类的称呼，况且他也并不是一位西斯尊主。赫克斯认为有必要找个时间向下属们普及关于这些新伙伴的信息，但不是现在。

现在，他必须阻止凯洛·伦继续挑战他的底线。

“你们的任务不在我的职责内，我不会插手。如果你需要，我会尽可能提供资源配合你们的行动。”他希望这最大限度的示好能让凯洛·伦暂时满意，但他不会忘了加上一点点敲打：“有或没有军队编制，我们都在处同一场战争里。也许你认为你们的任务‘超越’了其他人的理解力，请允许我提醒你，在战争中，一切行动最终都服务于同一个目标：歼灭敌人，获取胜利。这没什么神秘的。”

伦隔着面具盯了他几秒。

“……你杀过人吗，将军？”

这算什么蠢问题？！他以为第一秩序统帅者的位置会凭空送给任何人吗？

“这和我们的会议无关……”

“你亲手杀过人吗？不是发布命令，不是策划阴谋，而是在真正的战场上，用武器，杀死另一个人。我不相信你‘歼灭’过任何人。”

“那是士兵的工作，不是我的。”

“对，你是个官僚，不是个战士。所以别假装你能理解我的工作。”

“只要有武器，谁都能杀人。这不复杂。”

那面具后面似乎有轻蔑的哼声，“战斗的艺术，当然不是只会按几个按钮的人能懂的。”

“是什么让你认为我对近身战斗一无所知？”Hux反诘，“你可能会感到意外，但我的母星上也有剑术，只不过我们那里武术和巫术是两回事。”

其他军官屏气关注着这荒唐的斗嘴，但没一个人敢插话。

“我很有兴趣和你切磋一下，将军。”

“如果你的意思是用原力把我摔来摔去，那么敬谢不敏了。”赫克斯附上一个讽刺的微笑。他并没亲眼见过伦或其他人表演什么原力戏法，但他和部下们都听过关于达斯·维达的传说，除开好奇的本能，他们都同意：没有需要使用原力的情况出现是最好不过了。

“我们可以公平比试，你也知道有些东西可以暂时隔开原力和它的使用者，对吧？”凯洛·伦不肯放弃这个提议。

“……是的，我有所耳闻。”他没有移开视线。

“那我们的比试就定了。”伦用不容更改的态度擅自决定，“我很期待。”

就这么想揍一个比你小两号的皮包骨？赫克斯想。你像个可悲的学校恶霸。

“既然是比试，该有点赌注吧？”如果他决定接受这无理的挑战，总该让它有点价值。

“我不介意。”伦回答得异常爽快。

不知是否错觉，赫克斯感到这个武士的态度缓和了些。他因此确信自己做了正确的决定，如果想在凯洛·伦这里取得进展，陪他玩他的游戏会比单纯施压有效得多。他只需要解决一个问题：如何在伦的游戏里取胜。

“如果我赢了，你们遵守归章佩戴追踪器。”

“如果我赢了，别再用任何规章来烦我，另外，”武士停顿片刻，想是在临时策划一个羞辱同僚的最佳方案，“你代替风暴兵在我的训练室外面站一天岗。”

呵。这个大小孩。

“……那就说定了。”赫克斯转向站立在他身后的下属，“法斯玛队长，你来帮我们裁判好吗？”

全副武装的女战士似乎也有些意外，

“……我很荣幸。”法斯玛回答。

 

【2】

“我需要我的剑。”赫克斯向法斯玛吩咐，“派一队人去贾库。当时丢下的货舱应该还在，那里面有我父亲的佩剑。”

第一秩序的武器库里并没有剑，帝国灭亡后就没有人继续打造和颁授那些华而不实的装饰品了。当然，星系广大，买一件冷兵器也不是难事，但将军想要凯洛·伦知道他对待这件事的认真程度。

“我能提供船只信息，但没有具体图像资料。我相信他们不会认错一把帝国佩剑。”

当他的母星陷落于叛军的控制之下、帝国部队和家眷大举撤离时，没有留在那颗湿润星球上的东西，都带到了贾库；倘若记忆无误，那是他最后一次见过那船货物的地方。那时的撤退还算得上从容，他记得有些军官家庭还带上了乐器和茶具。然而，从贾库撤退时，他们丢弃了一切非必需的货物，开始了长达数年的漂流，在远离文明世界的宇宙边陲辗转躲藏，如同丧家之犬。

“这是个不理智的决定。”法斯玛说。当他们私下会面时，她不会保持正式会议上的服从态度。

“我没有问你的意见，法斯玛，这是命令。”

“这是自取其辱。”她断言，“就算没有原力，他也能打残你。他甚至有可能杀了你。”

“他不会。”赫克斯说，“如果他想要我死，就不会故意激怒我了。”他可以直接下手，不需要找其他方式发泄情绪。

客厅里还有另一个人，曾经追随前一位赫克斯将军的皮韦伊舰长。

“恕我多言，”舰长的表情暗示他对此事并不乐观，“万一最高领袖知道这里发生内斗……”

“这不是‘内斗’，你听到伦说的了。他想比剑，只是一场友谊比赛。”

用着优雅、文明的兵器。赫克斯想。

“没发现吗，我们一直在设法保证和谐共处，可他们……他，却再三挑战我的权限范围。这不是没有原因的。”

最高领袖的决定曾令他大为困惑。为什么让这个不可理喻的恶童驻扎在他们基地——这里的工作日程已经够紧张了，没人有时间和心情照管一个危险的大孩子——甚至要求他和这来路不明的新人分享定局者号？

他无法由衷赞同最高领袖的决定，但他没傻到认为这是无缘无故的。

这些日子以来，他尝试从伦的举动中找到答案。

就像他所预期的，伦的行为放肆、莽撞，但并不是完全无序可循：他像一只在丛林里失去亲族的幼兽，盲目而轻率地攻击周围的一切，试图查明自己在食物链上的位置。

“他在试验自己的权威。”赫克斯对部下们提点道，“关于他在秩序内部的位置，他不比我们知道得更多。”

“那么，我们可以提醒他，”舰长不甘心放弃劝阻，“就算是维达尊主还在的时候，也要遵照塔金元帅统一签发的命令……”

“别再提维达了！”赫克斯的话音突然狰狞，停顿片刻，又平复为一贯的冷静：“……或者塔金，或者那些我们都没见过的‘帝国英烈’。”

赫克斯相信舰长总是恪守本分的，但给这老家伙一点提醒也没坏处——他应该牢记自己那时只是个刚出学院的小卒，没有资格向帝国高官汇报，既然如此，他现在也没有资格用那些人的威名给自己的意见贴金。

“总是提起不在的人，意味着对眼前的事束手无策。”赫克斯双手背过去，目光扫过落地窗外的雪景，“帝国已经不在了，舰长。现在是我们的时代。”

我的时代。他在心里这样注解。

年老的舰长知趣地点头附和。

“法斯玛，佩剑的事交给你了；”他的手指在数据板上起舞，“至于舰长，我有另一项搜寻任务给你……”

 

法斯玛从不会让人失望。几天后，她手下最出色的风暴兵令人满意地找回了前赫克斯将军的配剑。据报告，目标是在当铺里被发现的，显然某个拾荒者钻开了被帝国军阀们遗弃在星舰坟场的货舱，当掉了大部分货物。

收到这个消息时，赫克斯将军正躺在他的圆形浴缸里，隔窗注视着最后一片日光流连在森林边缘。以目前的进度，这个深入星球内部的工程还需要几年时间，或许更久；但它值得一切为之投入的资源，赫克斯对此深信不疑。当它最终就绪时，一颗恒星将被燃尽、填作它的给养——也许就是眼前徐徐降下的这一颗。

浴缸里腾起的热气令人微醺。这是他日常生活中少有的放松时刻。也许这来自他的血缘：一个多雨星球上的民族，与水亲近似乎是理所当然的。

入驻新基地的时间不长，他已经开始觉得这里像个家了，大约有一部分是缘于这行星上取之不尽的雪水。斯努克不信任地面据点，宁可把军舰建成移动的城市；自从离开贾库、潜入未知星区，他几乎已经忘了在地上生活的感觉。他习惯了简短、冰冷的音速浴，沉浸在热水里的真实感对于他既熟悉又陌生。

这星球——就像未知星区的任何星球一样——没有名字，也没有历史，直到它被第一秩序选中……被赫克斯选中。这个无名弃儿将会主宰银河的未来。 

法斯玛依照吩咐将货物留在外面的客厅，没有多过打扰将军的私人时间；赫克斯半躺在浴缸里审阅了赤道战壕第二期工程的预算方案，直到原本煞白的皮肤被蒸得红润，才起身跨出浴缸。

他披上浴袍走出去，清洁机器人跟在他身后清理滴落在地上的水渍。

一只黑色的第一秩序标准货箱端正摆放在茶桌上。他翻开箱盖，注意到武器已被清洁、保养过。原装的剑鞘不知所踪，剑身仍像记忆中一样优雅泛着银光。

也许该说点什么——他忽然感到这奇异的冲动。

他知道人在战时常常生出对武器的热恋，这不难理解，有些艰难的时刻，当你的好运花光的时候，它们是仅有的、值得依靠的存在，它们比人更执著，也更忠诚。

赫克斯一向要求自己避免那些毫无意义的移情，无论对象是一支可以贴身隐藏的轻型手枪，或是一个孕育毁灭的星球。他不会捧起一柄剑向它问候“久违了”之类的话。

最终，他只是凝视着故国的遗物，静静站了一会。

 

【3】

战斗被安排在一段废弃军舰的机库甲板上。船体改建为基地军营的一部分后，这截甲板就被用作检阅台，曾经是气闸的位置被大幅血橙色军旗所遮挡。

凯洛·伦出现在甲板上，没戴头盔。看来法斯玛向他交代过不戴护具的规则了。

赫克斯示意副官帮他脱去外衣、摘下枪套。他习惯穿着的军礼服在户外略显单薄，但他并不想穿着一件可能在打斗中造成妨碍的长风衣。

这是他第二次见到伦的真面目。上一次是在这些黑衣武士来到基地的那天，他们为登入安保系统而脱下头盔，极不情愿地。

伦有一张干净的脸，看上去很年轻，或许比将军本人还要小几岁，浅色的皮肤使他脸上的几点黑痣格外扎眼。他只穿着黑色皮裤，赤着脚，裤腰束在肋部，上身裸露着，仿佛户外的冷风丝毫不能伤害他，无论是否有原力庇护。不可思议的是，此时的他看上去似乎比包裹着厚重长袍的时候更高大，散发着令人难于直视的压迫感。尽管赫克斯从未见过他这样装束，这显然就是武士们训练时的样子。

他终究只是人类。赫克斯想。一具血肉之躯。那宽阔的胸前挺立的两点暗红色证明他对寒冷不是毫无知觉的。赫克斯猜测，如果他被允许在此时碰触它们，或许能确认它们像起了性欲一样硬着——尽管他不确定凯洛·伦是否真的有性欲这回事，那些原力狂热者都是禁欲的，对吧？

“带这么多人来助阵啊，将军。” 

“难得有机会瞻仰你的英姿，我愿意和战友们分享。”

几乎所有驻守这基地的官兵都在台下列队肃立，他们依照通知暂停手上的工作，聚集到这里见证两位上司的比试。

这是赫克斯想要的。他想要士兵们目睹这一切，这可以成为一场完美的教育活动。再者，他考虑了法斯玛的意见，万一凯洛·伦有什么失控的举动，下面几千个士兵总该有人能及时击毙他。

“不用换身衣服？”伦语气冷漠地“关照”他，“或者至少挽起袖子？”

“不，谢谢，我这样就可以。”

他知道伦在想什么。他的军装下面没有像对手那样值得展示的奢侈肌肉，只有他抵死不愿让人看见的、少年般的瘦弱双肩。

法斯玛挡在他们两人之间，“依据阿卡尼斯行星上的剑斗传统，双方可以各带三件冷兵器。你们确定装备足够了？”

“是的。”赫克斯按照规矩对答。 

“够了，我们开始吧。”伦说着，提着他的刀走向一旁，转身站定。

在高台两侧，一对淡黄色鳞片的蜥蜴分别关在保温箱里。这些脆弱的动物一旦离开栖息地就活不了多久，尽管有保温箱的庇护，他们也极有可能在半个小时内断气。那也就是这场比试留给赫克斯的时间。

凯洛·伦右脚横跨出一步，屈膝放低重心，刀锋斜向前指着。他的刀很长，就像他的身形一样，长而均匀。赫克斯的佩剑长度只有那把大刀的三分之二。这是个明显的劣势。如果他尝试正面攻击，很可能在足够靠近之前就被捅个对穿。

他必须比对手更快，才有可能在那把刀下幸免。

“先以肩着地者为负。”法斯玛向后退开并宣布，“预备……”

她端起来复枪向天鸣放，示意挑战开始。

凯洛·伦没有耽搁分秒，长刀向对手劈面而去。赫克斯侧身躲闪，紧接着意识到这一刀并非目的所在——刀刃没有直劈下来，而是迅速翻转角度，追着他横扫出去。

堪堪躲过这一击，将军已经感到自己的呼吸加快了。

如果赫克斯猜得没错，原力受限不止会削弱伦攻击的力量，也会拖慢他的速度。他听说过原力修习者能窥探人心，如果这是真的，如果伦习惯在战斗中使用那样的异术，那么他很可能得不到足够的机会学习如何单凭经验和观察力推测对手的行动，原力被阻隔的情况下，他的预判速度和准确率都会下降。况且，无论如何，他是个相当高大沉重的男人，挥着一件比他惯用的光剑重十几倍的武器。

伦再次进攻，他们的短暂交锋仍以将军的退避结束。

赫克斯不断退向甲板西侧，仅能勉强防卫，始终没有还击的空隙。他知道，再多几回合，伦就能逼着他退到甲板边缘，将他打落在台下的雪地里。

谢天谢地，伦的武器只有单刃，这意味着他不能像手握光剑时那样正反连击，每次他试图使出惯用的反打都不得不翻转角度，这的确拖慢了他的动作，除非——

凯洛·伦也注意到了。他不再翻转刀刃，而是以刀背直接反打——正确的决定，以他的力量并不需要每一击都亮出刀刃，仅仅是刀背也足够对手倒地躺一躺了。

他这次几乎得手了。赫克斯勉强逃过本该重创头骨的一击，只被拨掉了军帽，解放出来的红发被风吹乱在额前。他身后已经没有退路。

是时候了。

赫克斯握紧剑柄。是该让这旧日荣光的幽灵完成它的使命了。

他用尽全力双手挥剑，迎上那巨刃和它的主人眼里疯狂的金色光泽。他听到金属相拼的尖锐摩擦，感到凯洛的力量压在他们刀刃相接处，他手中的旧物应声断成两截。

断剑从赫克斯手中滑脱，他踉跄几步，跌坐在甲板边缘。凯洛的刀尖停在他颈侧。

那个黑发男人注视着手下败将，像一只掠食动物睥睨着它的猎物。在赫克斯的想象中，那些荒僻星球上被迫与野兽角斗的奴隶，死前所见的也许就是这番光景。

但他不是野兽。赫克斯想。野兽只有本能，没有骄傲和野心，没有那些关于武士之道的愚蠢信仰。

有一瞬间，刀尖碰到了那粉白肌肤外面裹着的，浆硬的衣领。他闭着眼别过脸去，在那利刃的威胁下瑟瑟发抖，也许，甚至，眼角挤出几点泪光。

“胜负已分，将军。”

赫克斯没猜错。他再次看向凯洛的时候，那人眼里的亢奋已经完全熄灭了。猎物停止反抗的一刻，他就失去了猎杀的全部兴趣。

他过于自恃高贵。他会用最残忍的手法虐杀一个负隅顽抗的敌将，却不会选择把一个失去武器的懦夫扔下高台。

凯洛用他的赤脚轻轻踢开断剑。残骸消失在甲板边缘，听不到落地的声响——下面的积雪仍然厚软。他翻动手腕，屈臂挑起长刀反担在肩上，转身走开。刀背倚着他颈侧隆起的斜方肌。

就是现在。赫克斯想。

他抽出藏在右边衣袖里的单分子层匕首，扬手甩出去。那是适合把握的完美重量，他不需要保留太多体力也能轻松掷出，它能割开几乎任何表面，却不超出冷兵器的定义。

它刺进凯洛·伦宽阔的脊背，轻易得就像没入一块油脂。

一把能藏进袖口的小刀自然不能贯穿那样厚实的身体，但足以刺伤他的内脏——失去原力的保护，伦的身体就同任何人类一样容易受伤。他向前跌倒，由于呼吸困难而急促咳喘着，呕出一口血。血液落在甲板上，腾起人眼可见的热气。

赫克斯从容地站起来，嘴角扬起微小的弧度。他上前几步，对上凯洛回看他的诧异眼神。

“这就是为什么我从来不‘挽袖子’。”他轻声说。

他抬脚踏向被黑色皮革包裹的腰身，用不染灰尘的靴底将受伤的武士蹬下甲板。不同于那柄断剑的轻盈，这次他听到了一声令人满足的闷响。

“获胜者是赫克斯将军。”法斯玛用她一贯冷漠的声音宣布。

他走向检阅台中央，稍微拢了拢不再服帖的红发。在台下站成方阵纹丝不动的士兵们看上去有一种微妙的不合时宜。就像刚刚有人在竞技场上杀死了猛兽，此刻本该有沸腾的人群和嘈杂的欢呼，而非数千张肃静而不分彼此的白色面孔。

赫克斯并不扫兴。这或许不是勇者应得的欢庆场面，却是他所能想到的、这个宇宙里最美丽的图景。

和平与秩序。

他想给自己一点时间来享受这个。

“法斯玛，整队。”他吩咐道。

女军官没有迟疑，开始发令整队，白盔甲们在她的口令下做出整齐一致的操练动作。

“全体立正！”

赫克斯望着他的部队，感到有暖流在全身涌动。又一次，他向他们证明了自己是这片冰雪之地的最高权威。他们在等着他说点什么，向通常一样，传达振奋人心的消息，讲述真理、正义，以及他们的事业必将成功的理由。

“这是一场圆满的比赛。”他说，“我很荣幸有机会同凯洛·伦这样的高手斗剑切磋，他是个令人尊敬的战士。正如驻守在这里的每一位官兵，他对领袖和事业的忠诚令我钦佩。希望他在比赛中展示的精湛武艺和顽强精神能对各位战友有所启发。今天的活动到此结束，请大家回到各自的岗位上。解散。”

副官为他披上大衣，将军在法斯玛的护送下穿过侧门返回指挥部。

凯洛·伦不需要特别关照，医护机器人会自动下去把那个蠢货捡回来，为他止血、疗伤。赫克斯没有多余的时间关注这些，在驻地建设全部完成之前，他还有太多事要做。

空地上的士兵们陆续散去，雪又飘起来了。

 

【4】

赫克斯微微仰头站着，领袖的巨像投映在他面前。 

“将军，听闻你近日斩获一场重大胜利。”

他不认为凯洛会打小报告，但他可以想象，那个原力学徒的一举一动都逃不过师父的监视。

“这我就不敢当了（I wouldn’t put it that way）。只是同志之间的切磋。”

“看到你们相处融洽，我很满意。”

赫克斯咀嚼着领袖的话。他和凯洛的关系与“融洽”全然不沾边，然而基于某种原因，最高领袖对目前的状态表示满意。至于何种原因，赫克斯也能揣摩一二，但他懂得，擅自揣测最高领袖的意志并非他的本分。

领袖的影像缓缓俯低，向他靠近，就像他们真的处在同一空间里。

“将军，有些事在困扰着你，是什么？”

他又一次被提醒，在最高领袖面前任何事都难以隐藏。尽管他并非有意瞒报，只是暂时还没想到高明的对策。

“共和国开始对我们最新控制的几个星球实行禁运，这里的工程进度可能会受影响。”

冷战将要走到尽头了。所有人都在预感到战争的迫近，即便是新共和国那些懦弱、伪善的废物。

“这不是问题。必要的时候，放弃那些星球。”

“可是……”他没有继续争辩下去，“……是，领袖。”

有时他感觉最高领袖对新基地的建设并不关心。他难以理解领袖的冷淡。这颗机动星球即将成为整个银河最令人恐惧的武器……但不止于此。强大的力量令人恐惧；无限的力量则会超越恐惧的边界，成为至高的爱与仁慈。那就是从人到神的跨越。赫克斯无法想象任何人能悉知它的潜力而又对它无动于衷。再一次，他意识到，最高领袖的意志仍是他最难解的谜题。

“新共和国不是威胁，抵抗军也不再是了。”斯努克的全息投影抬起头，像是看向并不在这座大厅里的幽暗深空。“我已经掌握了改写银河命运的关键。”

“是什么？”赫克斯忍不住问出口，旋即后悔自己的冲动，“请……请领袖明示。”他窘迫地修正了措辞。

最高领袖没有满足他的求知欲，只露出一个似乎可以当作微笑的诡谲神态，就像那是赫克斯——作为第一秩序的最高军事指挥官——仍没有资格探听的天机。

“你在我徒弟那里还有未完的工作，不是吗？”看样子最高领袖决定结束今天的谈话了，“去看看他是否痊愈了，去吧。”

“是的，最高领袖。”

赫克斯退出议事厅，转身走进电梯。近似羞辱的烧灼感在他脸上蔓延。

他试着想些积极的事，让自己感觉好一点。例如凯洛·伦像条死鱼一样泡在巴克塔罐里的样子。即便没有领袖的命令，他也打算去享受一下那家伙丧气的样子。

伦的卧室在接近山顶的高度，这原本是赫克斯展示好意的决定之一，为伦和他的伙伴们挑选了风景最好的宿舍。他出于基本的礼貌按了铃，但无人回应。他用了自己的密码，房门为他打开了，伦坐在床边，几乎全裸着，显然是刚刚结束治疗。

设备完善的医疗中心及时控制了他的伤情，创口很小，不会留下疤痕，他的身体依然像窗外的雪原一样白净无瑕。不知何故，赫克斯对此感到安慰。

“还在生气？”

他发现自己对凯洛的态度也改变了，甚至有了娱乐的成分。仿佛在那个年轻武士落入雪地的一瞬间，对他的无名怨恨便消解了。或许凯洛在砍断他的剑刃时也是如此。或许，他也被凯洛的傲慢传染了。

“不，我只是觉得可笑。” 

但他没有发笑，就像他从来都不会笑。

凯洛站起来拿了一件罩袍穿上，壮实的双腿被长及地面的衣摆遮住。

“你知道你输在哪里吗？”赫克斯踱到他身边。

“我没输。”武士立刻还嘴，“是你作弊。”

“不是作弊，是利用规则。”

凯洛对他的开脱嗤之以鼻。

“我建议你学会这样做——如果你还想在这里生存下去。”赫克斯用忠告的语气说。

尽管他不觉得凯洛会听从他的建议——这家伙甚至没有耐心学习规则。

“我给你带了这个。我暂且相信你是愿赌服输的。”他从衣袋里取出一枚方形搭扣，“戴在你的腰带上。如果你不想被监控，可以关掉它；需要后援的时候再激活。这样可以吧？”

凯洛讶异地望着他，“这是为我做的？”

“我认为它和你的战袍很配。”

这的确是为凯洛定做的，和他的衣饰相衬的黑色，简单而雅致的几何浮雕。旁人不会注意到它的真实作用。

“我现在教你设置。”

他耐心等着，直到凯洛从他手上拿了那搭扣，翻看片刻，又还回他手里。

“不如你来帮我弄。”凯洛说着走开去拿了腰封扣在腰间，“反正我这样的粗人是不懂你那些小道具的。”他赌气似的说。

很明显，他想要的只是这位将军跪在他面前。

……幼稚。

赫克斯决定不跟他一般见识，走过去半跪下，将半抛光的智能搭扣别在厚而硬的皮质腰封上，确认信号链接良好。

“它会自动扫描你全身，以便‘认识’你，”或者你的一块碎片。赫克斯想。

只设置指纹或视网膜识别很可能是白费功夫，考虑到传说中原力使用者之间的战斗总是以斩断肢体告终。能识别身体的任何一部分才有追踪的意义。

“……这样，就可以了。”

他正要起身，身体忽而僵住了。他不是个迷信的人，但在此情景下——和一个原力武士共处一室——他无法不怀疑这是传说中的邪术在他身上验证。他想抬起头勒令凯洛停止他的原力恶作剧，身体却纹丝不动，就像是全身的骨节被死死焊在一起，就像灵魂被抽离肉体……就像这躯壳从来不曾属于他，今后也不再由他驱使。

在他不算太长的人生里，伤害和病痛占据了很大部分；他有许多值得夸耀的资质，体魄强健从来不在其中。但所有那些伤病带来的痛苦和沮丧，都不足以与此刻的折磨相提并论。他感到这个有形的宇宙正在远离他，将他抛入永恒的绝望和否定。

这时他开始意识到，凯洛·伦的邪术不止夺走了他的身体，也在蹂躏他的心智。

似乎是注意到将军的生命迹象正在衰弱下去，凯洛放开了他的喉咙，重拾空气和声音让他稍稍清醒过来。

但他的身体还没有被归还。他被无形的力量压向眼前那高塔似的身躯。他的脸撞在那人腿间，像是凯洛要强迫他亲吻罩袍下面那根丑陋的东西。像是这个大男孩试图侮辱他的笨拙方式。

“你很够胆量，将军。使暗器？背后偷袭？你没有一点节操吗（have you no honor）？”

赫克斯承认这一切超出了他的预计。伦一向算不上友好，但他对指挥部的将官们还没有过言语之外的冒犯。

“我心里只有第一秩序的最大利益，别无其他。”赫克斯咬着牙、艰难地说。他被闷在粗糙的布料上，隔着衣料仍然嗅到巴克塔液体在那人身上留下的、令人反胃的工业甜味。

“你连暗器都用不好。”凯洛抓了一把他的红发，使他抬起头来，“你不是第一个暗算我的人，我被这个银河里最强的原力使用者暗算过，他没落到好下场。你能伤到我的唯一原因是你不值得我提防。”

凯洛放开手，束缚着他的无形力量也同时消失了，将军像骨架被拆散一样歪倒下去。过去那一刻里他动也没动过，此刻却感到惊人的疲惫和虚弱。也许他的身体从未放弃反抗，在不知不觉中耗尽了气力。

他侧着头，久久地躺在自己倒下的地方，看到凯洛的皮靴踏过深色的、光可鉴人的地板。

你不是第一个暗算我的人。他回想着凯洛的话。

但我是第一个在你手下生还的暗算者，是这样吗？

他不知道自己还要在凯洛的房间里躺多久才能重获行走的力气，一如他不知道凯洛从何处而来，又有过怎样的故事。

地板的凉意透过军装染上他的腰背。

他说服自己相信：有一天他会找到答案。他有耐心也有手段，有一天他会洞悉所有的秘密，关于原力，关于斯努克和他的学徒，关于银河历史的轨迹。

有一天他会找到所有的答案。

 

【完】


End file.
